Modern appliances may include appropriate components that provide for controlling and/or operating the appliance. In recent years, advancements and continued developments have been made for implementing sensor technology within appliances including the use of energy harvesting techniques for powering an appliance sensor. Energy harvesting enables the implementation of wireless sensors that may operate within extreme temperature environments including substantially hot and/or cold environments (e.g., an oven, freezer, or the like). This occurs as a result of eliminating the requirement of a stand-alone power source (e.g., a battery) which may include temperature sensitive components. Some sensors, powered via energy harvesting, utilize separate and distinct frequencies for power and data transmission which requires two corresponding transmitters and antennas on each end of the communication. Other sensors, powered via energy harvesting, utilize amplitude or frequency modulation for power and data transmission which may include complex and expensive circuitry that may require intricate testing and certification.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have an appliance and method that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.